ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Satomi Arai
| birth_place = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 2001–present | known_for = | notable_works = | height = 160 cm | spouse = | children = 1 | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress from Saitama Prefecture. She married voice actor Yoshimitsu Shimoyama in 2008 and had a son in 2010, but her husband's identity was not disclosed until 2016. Filmography Television animation ;2003 *''Digimon Frontier'' – Mole the Trailmon *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' – Coco ;2004 *''Fafner in the Azure'' – Sakura Kaname ;2005 *''Hamtaro'' – Kinoko-chan *''Hell Girl'' – Junko Kanno *''Loveless'' – Natsume's mother, female student *''Lupin III: Angel Tactics'' – Bomber Linda *''Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~'' – Kozue Aoba, Saki Akasaka, Nanako Kanazawa, Chiyuri Midorikawa, Natsume Konno *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' – Tsuguyo *''Shakugan no Shana'' – Rinne (ep 1) *''Starship Operators'' – Yukino Nanase *''Trinity Blood'' – Jinny (ep 21) *''Viewtiful Joe'' – Cherry Blossom ;2006 *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' – Sayoko Shinozaki, Announcer, Reporter *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' – March, Sep *''La Corda d'Oro: Primo Passo'' – Mio Takatō *''Ray the Animation'' – Masami *''Tactical Roar'' – Mashū Akoya *''The Familiar of Zero'' – Verdande, Robin, Kōmori, Bugbear ;2007 *''Blue Dragon'' – Innkeeper's shadow *''Gintama'' – Kaoru (ep 44), Waki Kaoru (ep 48) *''Heroic Age'' – Bee No Bee *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' – Announcer *''Nodame Cantabile'' – Saya Suganuma *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' – Miru (ep 47) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' – Huge Kewpie (ep 8) *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō'' – Komaki Sakurai *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō Tō: Dai Ni Maku'' – Komaki Sakurai *''The Familiar of Zero: Knight of the Twin Moons'' – Motsognir ;2008 *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' – Sayoko Shinozaki, Nonette Enneagram *''Glass Maiden'' – Manami *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' – Pot *''Nijū Mensō no Musume'' – Tome *''Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed'' – Nanae Yotsugi (ep 4) *''Shugo Chara!'' – Snoppe *''A Certain Magical Index'' – Kuroko Shirai *''To Love-Ru'' – Peke *''The Familiar of Zero: Rondo of Princesses'' – Sylphid, Verdande, Motsognir ;2009 *''Fairy Tail'' – Bisca Connell *''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'' – Najayra *''La Corda d'Oro: Secondo Passo'' – Mio Takato *''Taishō Baseball Girls'' – Anna Curtland *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' – Kuroko Shirai ;2010 *''Fairy Tail'' – Goblin *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' – Suzuki *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' – Natto Kozo *''Okami-san and Her Seven Companions'' – Narrator *''Seitokai Yakuindomo'' – Ranko Hata *''A Certain Magical Index II'' – Kuroko Shirai ;2011 *''Hanasaku Iroha'' – Kayoko Oshimizu *''Nyaruko: Crawling with Love'' – Shantak-kun *''Is This a Zombie?'' – Jellyfish Megalo (ep 7) *''Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Ama-no-kura-no-moriakari-no-hime)'' – Mayu's mother *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital'' – Natto Kozo *''Sket Dance'' – Gē-chan (eps 11-13) ;2012 *''Ixion Saga DT'' – Gabriella *''Humanity Has Declined'' – Fairy *''Kill Me Baby'' – Etc. Girl *''Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A'' – Kirame Hanada *''To Love-Ru Darkness'' – Peke *''The Pet Girl of Sakurasou'' – Kanda Akiko ;2013 *''Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?'' – Shiroyasha *''A Certain Scientific Railgun S'' – Kuroko Shirai *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W'' – Shantak-kun *''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls -The Curse of Tortured Souls-'' – Seiko Shinohara ;2014 *''Knights of Sidonia'' – Lala Hiyama *''Seitokai Yakuindomo*'' – Ranko Hata *''Saki: The Nationals'' – Kirame Hanada *''Magica Wars'' – Mosuke *''Selector Infected WIXOSS'' – Eldora *''Mekakucity Actors'' – Azami *''Argevollen'' – Liz Roderick ;2015 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid – Els TasminTwitter post * Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn’t Exist – Otome Saotome * To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd – Peke * YuruYuri San☆Hai! - Hatsumi Kitamiya (home economy teacher; episode 1) * Fafner in the Azure: EXODUS – Sakura Kaname * Heavy Object – Wydine Uptown (eps 21 - 24) ;2016 * Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World - Beatrice * Maho Girls PreCure! – Magic Crystal *''Tales of Zestiria the X'' - Ceres *''Magical Girl Raising Project'' - Magicaloid44 (eps 3-6) / Makoto Andou (ep 6) ;2017 *''Anonymous Noise'' - Tsukika Kuze *''Magical Circle Guru Guru'' - Pikabia (ep. 18 - 19) ;2018 *''Overlord II'' - Pestonya Shortcake Wanko *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan'' - Liliko Kinutsugai Original video animation (OVA) *''To Love-Ru'' (????) – Peke *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' (2010) – Kuroko Shirai *''Yuri Seijin Naoko-san'' (????) – Naoko-san *''Seitokai Yakuindomo'' (????) – Ranko Hata *''To Love-Ru Darkness'' (????) – Peke *''Seitokai Yakuindomo*'' (????) – Ranko Hata *''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' (2013) - Seiko Shinohara *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015) – Haro Theatrical animation *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heirs to the Stars'' (2005) – Fa Yuiry, Haro, Cheimin Noa *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers'' (2005) – Fa Yuiry, Haro, Cheimin Noa *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars'' (2006) – Fa Yuiry, Haro, Cheimin Noa *''Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth'' (2010) – Sakura Kaname *''A Certain Magical Index: The Movie – The Miracle of Endymion'' (2013) – Kuroko Shirai *''Pop in Q'' (2016) - Rufie *''Seitokai Yakuindomo: The Movie'' (2017) - Ranko Hata Tokusatsu *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' (2018) – Naiyo Kapasha (ep 13) Video games *''Bravely Default'' – Mephilia Venus *''Bravely Second'' – Mephilia Venus *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' – Coco Bandicoot *''Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear'' – Seiko Shinohara *''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' – Seiko Shinohara *''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' - Seiko Shinohara *''Corpse Party -The Anthology- Sachiko’s Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U - Seiko Shinohara *''Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient'' – Chiyomi Homura *''Moe Moe Daisensou'' – Aoi *''Omega Quintet'' – Ayumi *''Tales of Vesperia'' – Gauche (uncredited) *''Tales of Berseria'' - Ceres *''It's a Wonderful World'' – Uzuki Yashiro *''The Legend of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki'' – Doroshi *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' – Kuroko Shirai *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' – Kuroko Shirai Dubbing roles *''All That'' – Christina Kirkman *''Chicago Hope'' – Jessica, Bobby *''Chowder'' – Panini *''Final Destination 5'' – Candice Hooper *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' – Harmony the Fangirl *''Kim Possible'' – Jocelyn "Joss" Possible *''National Lampoon's Animal House'' – Shelly Dubinsky *''The Return of the Living Dead'' – Tina *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' – Gem Stone *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' & The Suite Life on Deck – London Tipton *''The West Wing'' – Zoey Bartlett References External links * * * Satomi Arai at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Satomi Arai at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Saitama Prefecture